


Sweet Dreams, My Wolf

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Ears, Curses, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tails, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Geralt has wolf ears and a tail.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Sweet Dreams, My Wolf

Jaskier was trying his best not to laugh but in his defence it was fucking funny. As was their way, when they were travelling together, they had run into a mage. Mages and Geralt always ended in one of two ways, sex or curses. This afternoon’s mage had been the latter and Geralt was furious. It didn’t help that Jaskier kept thinking up rhymes about the rather adorable white fluffy ears on top of Geralt’s head.

“The White Wolf of Rivia” He cooed as he strummed his lute. “Slayer of beasts, and lover of maidens so fair,”

“Jaskier!” Geralt growled.

“Fought a mighty battle with the wicked witch of the east and ended up with fluffy ears in his hair!” He jumped back as Geralt turned to snarl at him.

Of course the entire effect was ruined by his ears flicking in just the cutest way. Jaskier grinned at his witcher. “Who’s a good witcher? Are you a good witcher?” He cooed as if he were talking to a real dog. To his absolute delight, Geralt’s tail began to wag. “Oh ho ho!!” He laughed and put both hands on his hips. “You like that then?”

“No.”

“You doo!” He sang and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, stroking his hands through Geralt’s soft long hair. “You are the cutest.”

“Jaskier…” Geralt groaned but buried his face in Jaskier’s neck.

He grinned and peered over Geralt’s shoulder. Sure enough, the long fluffy white tail was wagging furiously. “Come on, love.” He cooed. “Let’s make camp.”

“Hmm.”

Geralt seemed reluctant to let go of him, and kept sniffing at his hair. The mage’s had apparently affected more than his physical appearance. He’d never known the witcher to be so cuddly and he certainly wasn’t complaining! In the end, the camp was probably not in the safest spot, or particularly well made but Geralt was making it hard to concentrate. He kept staring at Jaskier with wide eyes and gently wagging his tail. Eventually Jaskier deemed the bedrolls and small fire acceptable and pulled Geralt into his lap.

“Don’t tell Yen.” Geralt grumbled as he curled up with his head in Jaskier’s lap.

Jaskier smiled fondly down at his lover and petted his hair. He tentatively stroked the fur of the wolf ears, not really sure whether Geralt would like it or not. “Is this ok?” He asked after a moment.

“Hmm.” Geralt replied. His tail was still thumping against the ground steadily so Jaskier scratched him behind the wolf ears. To both their surprise, Geralt started to purr; a low rumble in his chest that Jaskier had never heard before.

Jaskier gaped but bit his lip to prevent him from blurting out something stupid. He didn’t want to embarrass Geralt any more than he had, not now. So he just began to hum under his breath, continuing to run his hands through Geralt’s hair and occasionally giving him a scratch behind the ears. Geralt’s tail slowly stopped wagging and he snuggled further into Jaskier’s lap, still purring softly.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked quietly and brushed the hair from Geralt’s eyes. They were shut and he had a serene expression on his face. “Oh love, dear heart.” He breathed and leant down to kiss Geralt’s hair. “Sweet dreams, my wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/631982838004301824/some-fluffy-pun-intended-geraskier-cuddles-for)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
